Daylight
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. "Bella, quero que você me prometa uma coisa." ele falou, salpicando minhas têmporas com selinhos ásperos e incrivelmente gentis. "E o que seria?" "Viva." UA/AH/OOC.


**N/A: Sim, eu estou viva. Não, eu não abandonei vocês e nenhuma das minhas fics. Sim, elas serão atualizadas, logo, logo. E sim, eu tenho muitas coisas novas para dividir com vocês por aqui. E essa é a primeira delas.**

**_Line Lins_ é a minha beta-anjo e aquela que me fez enxergar a luz quando eu quis desistir da ideia de escrever essa one-shot. E eu agradeço por ela ter me feito continuar com suas dicas que fizeram diferença no conjunto final da obra. Então essa o/s é dedicada a ela. Obrigada, sis, por tudo. Te amoamo!  
**

**A ideia dessa one-shot é baseada na música do Maroon 5, Daylight.**

**Dica de autora - peço que leiam essa o/s ouvindo três músicas que me inspiraram a escrevê-la. São elas:**

**1) You could be happy (Snow Patrol). youtube/watch? v = 76Mbnuwk2d4**

**2) Angel (Sarah Mclachlan) versão Boyce Avenue. youtube/watch? v = k88BzYoYvTQ  
**

**3) Daylight (Maroon 5 ) versão Boyce Avenue. youtube/watch? v = 0mUICctizrM**

***retirem os espaços para ouvir as músicas no Youtube**

**Um pequeno ps: não me xinguem. E eu recomendo que vocês peguem uma caixinha de lenços.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Daylight.**

Dizer que eu não estava nervosa enquanto dirigia pela autoestrada em uma velocidade duvidosa seria uma mentira - e das mais feias. Um olhar mais atento perceberia o quanto meus dedos tremiam ao tamborilar no volante e em como minhas têmporas estavam estranhamente molhadas de suor para uma noite gelada daquele fim de inverno.

Tanta preocupação tinha apenas um motivo: _fazer a coisa certa_. Não havia espaço para erros naquela noite. Era o sucesso ou _o sucesso_. Sem segundas opções.

"Ok, Bella, já faz quase uma hora que nós estamos nessa estrada escura de filme de terror e você até agora não me disse pra onde diabos estamos indo."

"Eu já disse. Você está sendo _sequestrado_."

Minha resposta fez com que o homem alto e de perfil incrivelmente belo - a despeito dos últimos acontecimentos - fechasse a cara na expressão emburrada mais linda que eu já vi na vida. Fiz questão de observar o bico contrariado de Edward pelo canto dos olhos alguns segundos a mais enquanto afundava o pé no acelerador.

Que se dane o bom senso, eu queria chegar rápido!

"Vá com calma, Lewis Hamilton!" ele alertou, tocando os dedos frios em meu pulso. "Tudo bem que a minha vida ultimamente não tem valido muito, mas, porra, eu não quero morrer no meio do nada!"

"Muito engraçado, ha, ha! Quer ficar quieto por alguns segundos? Sei o que estou fazendo por aqui!"

"Sabe mesmo? Tem certeza de que não estamos perdidos? Você nunca foi conhecida por seu senso de direção, Isabella Swan." Edward provocou e eu deixei meus olhos rolarem de tédio antes de fixá-los de volta na estrada tranquila e um tanto quanto medonha que nos acompanhava pela frente.

"Cala a boca, Edward! Argh, como você é irritante!"

"Um dia você vai sentir falta desse irritante aqui." ele disse e eu suspirei alto.

Aquela era a mais pura verdade, eu iria sentir falta dele como jamais seria capaz descrever. E o fato desse pensamento vir à tona justamente naquele momento fez meu coração saltar de um jeito conhecido._ Tristeza_. E uma vontade imensa de chorar, a qual tratei de afastar quase que de maneira instantânea.

Não era hora para aquele tipo de cena.

E além do mais, Edward tinha toda razão, eu não era muito conhecida por minhas habilidades no volante. Se começasse a chorar enquanto dirigia, certamente acabaria perdendo o controle da direção e isso seria terrível. Charlie não poderia saber em hipótese alguma que eu tinha roubado sua velha caminhonete Chevy da garagem no meio da madrugada.

"B, se a sua intenção é ir até _Hastings_*, então, bem, você precisa dobrar à direita no próximo cruzamento." Edward sibilou, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

"Merda! Você me distraiu." rosnei enquanto fazia a curva com o volante, pouco me importando em ligar o pisca-alerta. Afinal, não havia muitos carros por aquela estrada às 3 horas da manhã.

"Essa praia, huh?!" ele provocou com um meio sorriso jocoso assim que eu terminei de estacionar a caminhonete pesada e sem qualquer vestígio de direção hidráulica.

"É. _Essa _praia." ri, limpando o suor da testa com a manga de meu moletom. "Eu meio que amo esse lugar. As melhores coisas da minha vida aconteceram justamente _aqui_, _nessa praia_."

"Não há de quê." Edward respondeu ainda rindo e eu revirei os olhos, antes de saltar para fora do carro.

A noite estava fria - como era de se esperar em pleno mês de Agosto - e eu tratei de pegar duas mantas grossas de lã que havia previamente separado antes de sair de casa. Enrolei o tecido em meu corpo e entreguei o outro agasalho a Edward, que àquela altura já começava a tremer por causa do vento que soprava do mar calmo e sem ondas.

Caminhamos lado a lado pelo acesso pavimentado à praia e eu precisei agarrar em suas mãos quando nossos pés atingiram as pedras que formavam a orla. Ele riu do meu jeito pouco sutil e entrelaçou meus dedos nos seus muito gelados. Alguns passos trôpegos depois, desabamos ajoelhados no solo íngreme, meio sem fôlego devido à secura da madrugada.

"Minha falta de ar é explicável, mas a sua… Bella, quanto despreparo físico!" Edward falou naquele tom de brincadeira que conhecia muito bem e eu o empurrei de leve no ombro.

"Cala a boca! Você sempre foi tão sedentário quanto eu."

"Que mentirosa. E as minhas corridas até sua casa no meio da noite, não contam?"

"Edward, você não corre até minha casa há uns, vamos ver… seis, sete anos? Além do mais, a sua ficava em frente a minha. Você não corria nem 100 metros por noite."

"Ainda assim eu praticava muito mais exercícios do que você. Ou esqueceu que eu escalava aquela árvore velha para alcançar sua janela? Era quase como se fosse um atleta de esportes radicais."

"Sempre tão exagerado." murmurei usando meu melhor tom entediado e levei um beliscão na cintura, que me fez gritar alto de susto.

"Sinto falta de fazer isso. Pular a cerca do quintal da sua casa, distrair aquele seu cachorro idiota para que ele não latisse e acordasse seu pai e então subir na árvore e invadir seu quarto no meio da noite."

E lá estava o nó agonizante comprimindo minha garganta. Eram tantas as lembranças ativadas pelas palavras de Edward. Memórias que guardava quase como joias raras, em um espaço de minha mente dedicado a ele e aos nossos anos de convivência. Pequenos pedaços de minha vida que, quando unidos, formavam a minha _essência_. Eu não seria nada sem aqueles momentos.

Não, eu não iria chorar… não hoje, naquela noite que em meus melhores sonhos seria descrita como nada mais do que _perfeita_.

"A lua… olha só como ela está linda." desconversei com um suspiro e voltei meus olhos em direção ao brilho cor de pérola que banhava o mar quieto e escuro.

De imediato notei Edward retesar os ombros e passar a dar uma atenção exagerada a touca preta de lã que cobria sua cabeça. Ele não parava de puxá-la para todas as direções possíveis, como se estivesse procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas eu sabia que aquilo era um sinal claro de insatisfação com a situação.

"Merda, odeio usar essa porcaria. Se ainda tivesse algum fio de cabelo diria que peguei piolho! Você não imagina o quanto isso coça." ele explicou, amassando a touca contra a cabeça, fazendo um bico aborrecido.

"Por que você não tira isso de uma vez, Edward?!" falei e fiz menção de puxar o objeto, mas ele se afastou, me lançando um olhar ressabiado.

"Você sabe que não gosto que as pessoas me vejam sem essa merda de touca, Bella!"

"Mas eu não sou _qualquer _pessoa. Sou sua namorada, portanto não há motivos para que fique usando algo que incomoda você dessa forma!" retruquei e o segurei pelas mãos, impedindo que ele arrancasse o próprio couro cabeludo. "Eu _amo_ você, Edward. De qualquer jeito, em qualquer situação, eu sempre vou amar você."

"Você fez um_ péssimo_ negócio ao aceitar namorar comigo, para começo de conversa. Deveria ter escolhido aquele garoto… o filho do amigo do seu pai, acho que o nome dele era Jack ou algo assim."

"Não acredito que você ainda se lembre disso." sibilei surpresa. "E o nome dele era _Jacob_."

"Que seja. A questão é que, se você tivesse escolhido _Jacob_, a essa hora não estaria amarrada a alguém cujo prazo de validade está prestes a _vencer._" Edward riu, mas não havia qualquer traço de humor em sua voz.

Eu odiava o fato de que todas as nossas conversas ultimamente terminavam daquela forma; eram sempre as mesmas piadinhas melancólicas e aquele sorriso fraco que tentava sugerir certo desprendimento, mas que na verdade só deixava meu coração partido ao meio.

Estaria mentindo a mim mesma se dissesse que os últimos três meses haviam sido os melhores da minha vida. Ao contrário, parecia que de repente eu tinha entrado em algum filme de horror e não encontrava a porcaria da saída. Como se meu conto de fadas tivesse se transformado em uma história de terror. _Literalmente_.

Estávamos na semana de provas na faculdade e a pressão por boas notas era tanta que Edward e eu mal conseguíamos pregar os olhos. Virávamos a noite estudando como maníacos, só largando os livros para ingerir incontáveis latas de _Red Bull_ e mais algumas garrafas de café extras que eu preparava no meio da madrugada. Tanto ele quanto eu tínhamos o objetivo comum de nos formamos com êxito, porém por motivos distintos.

Edward havia contrariado a vontade de seus pais de torná-lo um médico que seria responsável por carregar o nome da família por mais uma geração através da renomada carreira clínica. Mas desde sempre ele tinha planos próprios para seu futuro; seu maior sonho na vida era tornar-se engenheiro, para a frustração de seu pai, Carlisle.

No meu caso, ao contrário de Edward, não estava indo contra os planos que meus pais fizeram para minha carreira acadêmica. Desde que me entendia por gente tinha o sonho de me tornar escritora e foi por conta disso que havia escolhido o curso de Literatura da Universidade Oxford. Eu só precisava aprender a confiar um pouco mais em mim e vencer a barreira de minha autoconfiança falha para conquistar o que queria. Era por isso que estudava como uma obcecada em busca de um ótimo histórico, embora Edward repetisse todo o santo dia que deveria me preocupar um pouco mais com o romance que estava escrevendo há quase um ano e deixar os trabalhos do curso em segundo plano.

Ele era louco. Tão louco a ponto de esconder, por noites seguidas, meus livros da faculdade e minhas anotações das aulas mais importantes, só para me obrigar a voltar os olhos para o manuscrito do qual eu tinha verdadeiro pânico.

Eu ainda não me sentia boa o suficiente para me atrever a escrever algo próprio.

Tudo corria relativamente bem em nossas vidas, até então, quando o inesperado aconteceu.

A notícia chegou como uma bomba sobre nossas cabeças. Rápida e certeira. Quente e devastadora. Como uma tempestade de verão.

Por conta de nossas viradas de estudos e o estresse do dia-dia repleto de provas, era comum que pulássemos praticamente quase todas as refeições do dia. Comíamos em horários desregulados e claro que isso nos traria consequências no futuro.

Eu só não esperava que seria em um futuro _tão próximo_.

Um desmaio.

Apenas a porcaria de um _simples_ desmaio foi a faísca que incendiou a minha vida e a de Edward.

Aconteceu quando Edward estava prestando o último exame do ano. Havíamos combinado de que assim que fizemos as últimas provas do semestre, iríamos para casa em Londres, para as férias de verão, como já era tradição. Eu só não imaginava que daquela vez nada sairia de acordo com o planejado.

Eu mal podia fazer ideia de que um pesadelo sem fim estava apenas começando quando atendi o chamado da enfermaria da universidade informando sobre o mal estar de meu namorado.

Minha mente inocente de início acreditou que o desmaio de Edward havia sido provocado por excesso de estudos, noites não dormidas e alimentação escassa e irregular, porém era algo muito mais complicado para que uma garota de apenas 23 anos pudesse prever.

Sem muita noção do que ocorreria nas 48hs seguintes, nós voltamos para o apartamento que dividíamos nas redondezas da universidade. Edward de repente parecia fatigado e eu deduzi que aquele era o momento certo para que ele - e eu também - descansasse, afinal, nós estávamos em uma maratona insana por conta das proximidades de nossa formatura. Entretanto, naquela mesma noite ele sofreu um segundo desmaio, após ter uma crise de vômito. Meu desespero foi maior quando notei a bola de sangue que ele despejara no piso de nosso banheiro.

Eu soube ali que havia algo de muito errado com ele.

Contrariando os protestos de um Edward fraco e desorientado, nós partimos para Londres no meio da madrugada, rumo ao hospital onde seu pai trabalhava como chefe da ala de cardiologia. Assim que deu entrada na emergência, ele foi internado.

E o que eu imaginei que seriam apenas horas para fins de repouso e procedimentos médicos rotineiros foi se transformando em dias e Edward a todo momento era submetido a diversos tipos de exames que o deixavam ainda mais debilitado. A cada segundo eu me perguntava como ninguém conseguia perceber que aquele ambiente imaculado e com cheiro de doença não o faria melhorar e o quê meu namorado necessitava agora era de uma boa xícara de chá e uma noite de sono tranquila.

Ledo engano o meu.

Edward não estava apenas exausto e sob forte estresse. Era muito mais do que isso, muito mais do que eu e qualquer pessoa que o conhecia seria capaz de imaginar.

_Câncer de cólon _foi o diagnóstico que Carlisle - e sua voz crispada de dor - anunciou, em um dia frio e tipicamente londrino. A chuva lá fora parecia em sincronia com as lágrimas e os soluços que me tomavam sem controle.

Eu não sabia o quê aquele nome estranho aos meus ouvidos significava, mas bastava uma olhada mais atenta para o semblante pálido e abatido de Edward para perceber que havia algo de errado por ali.

E dessa vez a minha mente inocente estava certa. _Tudo _estava errado.

Como se eu houvesse sido lançada rumo ao olho de um furacão, que passava por cima da minha vida devastando o quê encontrava à sua frente.

Logo me vi familiarizada com termos que até então conhecia de forma superficial por livros e aulas de Biologia. Biopsia, quimioterapia, radioterapia, _câncer_… Eram as palavras que eu escutava dia após dia e o peso que elas carregavam era tanto que causava um zumbido ensurdecedor em meus ouvidos.

Edward mal falava - subitamente fraco ao extremo - e eu me via obrigada a prender o choro em minha garganta e esculpir qualquer vestígio de sorriso que pudesse animá-lo de alguma forma. Seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho vívido que tanto me fascinava e a cada dia pareciam mais murchos, agora rodeados por imensos bolsões de inchaço.

Muitas eram as horas que eu simplesmente sentava ao seu lado naquela cama dura de hospital e o observava dormir, enquanto dava permissão para as lágrimas escorrerem na esperança de aliviar o peso que esmagava meu coração.

Como eu não percebera que havia algo de muito estranho por ali? Como me deixara cegar para os sinais que estavam gritando bem diante do meu nariz há tanto tempo?

Edward estava constantemente fatigado, sofria de falta de ar com regularidade e tinha uma dificuldade enorme para comer - sempre alegando que não tinha apetite. Qualquer pessoa leiga, porém atenta - notaria que tinha algo de diferente em seu comportamento. Por que eu não consegui enxergar?

Culpa, remorso e um tremendo desespero viraram a minha rotina - à medida que presenciava o homem de sorriso franco e doce que eu amava há tanto tempo que já fazia parte de mim, esmaecer.

Não conseguia enxergar minha vida longe de Edward. Ele era o amigo e cúmplice de minhas travessuras de infância. O herói particular de minha pré-adolescência. E a mais perfeita definição de amor que eu já havia encontrado na vida.

E ver o sofrimento de alguém que ama mais do que a si mesmo sem poder fazer nada para ajudar é dilacerante. Era como se uma parte de mim se partisse em mil pedacinhos cada vez que Edward retornava de uma sessão de quimioterapia, frágil e de olhar entristecido. A dor de vê-lo machucado daquele jeito cortava minha alma de forma afiada; não dava chances para que eu sequer tentasse me defender.

Quando ele enfim obteve alta, após passar por suas primeiras sessões de tratamento, eu senti a pontada de esperança recomeçando a nascer dentro de mim. Ele estava visivelmente mais animado - apesar de não estar gostando nem um pouco dos efeitos colaterais da quimioterapia, como a queda de cabelos (que eu relutantemente raspei alguns dias após sua saída) e a perda drástica de peso. Foram dias de uma felicidade cautelosa, em que tudo que fazíamos era passar horas conversando sobre amenidades e qualquer coisa que nos mantivesse longe do "Assunto C", como ele havia denominado sua doença.

Meus pais já não se preocupavam quando me viam enfurnada na casa de Edward praticamente 24hs por dia e eu agradecia por isso. A verdade era que eu não ficaria longe dele por nada no mundo.

A segunda internação chegou mais rápido do que era esperado, apenas uma semana depois de sua alta, e eu tive medo de que o estado de saúde dele piorasse. Mais uma sessão de quimioterapia foi marcada e o resultado dela não era nada animador: os efeitos dos medicamentos eram quase nulos e o câncer estava cada mais dia avançado.

Diante daquelas notícias devastadoras, Edward se recusou a se submeter a uma nova sessão de tratamento e exigiu voltar para casa. Desde então ele convivia com as dificuldades de portar uma doença terminal. O futuro é incerto e o presente era a prioridade de nossas vidas.

Foi por isso que eu decidi trazê-lo até _Hastings_, a cidade pequena que serviu de cenário para os melhores momentos que já vivemos desde a infância repleta de alegria até aqui, onde se era permitido sonhar sem culpa e sem amarras.

Como se - de alguma forma mágica e lúdica - pudéssemos voltar a um tempo em que a alegria era uma constante que nos cercava para onde quer que fôssemos.

"Bella? Está tudo bem?" a voz macia de Edward sibilou preocupada em meu ouvido e eu me vi sendo obrigada a sair do devaneio e voltar à realidade.

"Tudo… ótimo!" respondi um pouco mais animada do que realmente estava. "Hm, esqueci de mostrar, trouxe algumas surpresas para você."

E dizendo isso, puxei minha mochila e retirei duas garrafas de cerveja, uma lata de _Pringles_ e mais um saco gigante de _M&M's_. Aquela noite merecia uma pequena farra.

"Wow, contrabando!" Edward falou, mais empolgado do que criança no Natal. "Ah, droga, cerveja sem álcool?"

"É… digamos que sou uma contrabandista responsável."

"Merda, como eu sinto falta de beber cerveja. Cerveja _de verdade,_ Bella." ele se apressou em acrescentar quando eu chacoalhei a garrafa escura diante dos seus olhos.

"Hum… até que não é tão ruim assim." murmurei após tomar um gole da bebida não alcóolica. Eu estava mentindo, aquela droga tinha um gosto horrível!

"Pff, isso é uma porcaria! E você é uma _péssima_ mentirosa."

Edward e eu acabamos abandonando as garrafas de cerveja após dois ou três goles e passamos a dividir as batatinhas e o saco de M&M's. O vento frio que soprava do mar escuro parecia dançar nos meus ouvidos, fazendo um ruído alto enquanto sua força não parava de bagunçar meus cabelos.

"Cara… eu vou sentir saudades de tudo isso." Edward sibilou, usando aquele timbre melancólico que eu estava lutando para manter o mais longe possível dali. Suspirando alto, dei um tapinha em sua mão e roubei o último confeito de chocolate que ele estava prestes a comer.

"Hey, esse era meu!"

"Você cochilou, então…" ri, mostrando a língua manchada de corante quando ele me lançou um olhar aborrecido. Aproveitei a deixa para segurar seu rosto e aplicar um beijo estalado no centro de suas bochechas vermelhas de frio.

Alguns minutos - e muitos selinhos espalhados por seu rosto inteiro - consegui arrancar um sorriso dele, que fez meu coração automaticamente deslizar por meu corpo até parar bem na ponta de meus pés. Deus, como eu amava a maneira como ele ria e o efeito que o som de sua risada produzia dentro de mim. Era mágico e familiar. Me fazia sentir _em casa_, mesmo que eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância.

"Lembra quando vínhamos até aqui nos fins de semana de verão e você me obrigava a passar o dia inteiro recolhendo as pedras da praia para levar para casa?" Edward perguntou de repente e de imediato senti o calorzinho bom que sempre surgia quando as memórias de minha infância eram trazidas a tona.

"Como se fosse ontem. Até hoje não consigo entender o motivo da minha fixação por essas malditas pedras. E, vamos confessar, eu era uma chata por fazer você perder um dia completo só para satisfazer minhas vontades absurdas."

"Eu adorava quando você me pedia isso. Na verdade, adorava qualquer coisa que você me pedisse, porque aí eu tinha um motivo para ficar _perto_ de você."

"Que grande mentiroso! Você mal via a hora de se ver livre de mim no final do dia. Se bem me lembro, bastava que nós entrássemos no carro para voltar para casa para que você começasse a me ignorar por completo."

"Não era bem assim… eu não _ignorava_ você. Apenas não queria que soubesse o quanto eu gostava de você. Eu mais parecia um grande bobo quando estava ao seu lado, Bella. O que queria que eu fizesse? Você sequer me olhava como um garoto."

"Você está completamente enganado." murmurei, voltando a sentar sobre meus pés para fitá-lo.

"Como posso estar enganado? Sei muito bem do que estou falando! Aposto que me via mais como um irmão do que como qualquer outra coisa."

"Céus, como você era cego!"

"Eu era?" ele perguntou, me lançando um olhar desafiador ao me encarar.

"Você sabe há quanto tempo eu te amo, Edward? Sabe quando me dei conta de que seria muito difícil imaginar minha vida longe da sua?" questionei retoricamente.

"Eu tinha _sete anos_. E lembro bem disso porque foi exatamente no dia que você me defendeu de Rosalie e Tanya quando elas tentaram arrancar a cabeça da minha Barbie favorita que eu havia ganhado de aniversário naquele ano. Você disse que estaria comigo a partir daquele momento e que nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar novamente."

"Wow… eu não… não fazia ideia."

"Viu? Eu disse que você era cego!" ri e voltei a sentar ao lado dele, aproveitando a deixa para entrelaçar meu braço no seu.

"Se soubesse disso teria te pedido em namoro naquela época."

"Ha, ha, como se meu pai fosse me deixar ter um namorado aos sete anos."

"Ao menos nós poderíamos ter tentado, assim teríamos tido muito mais tempo juntos…"

"Edward…" comecei a me afastar ao sentir o terreno perigoso que aquela conversa estava tomando, mas dessa vez ele não me deixou escapar, segurando em meu pulso e me encarando de forma séria.

"Por que você insiste em fugir desse assunto? Quem deveria evitá-lo por aqui deveria ser eu, afinal, posso _morrer_ a qualquer momento. Bella... eu acho que é melhor que a gente não deixe nenhum assunto pendente para depois."

"Para com isso, Edward!" outra vez aquele aperto na garganta e a vontade de chorar.

"Nós temos que encarar a realidade. Eu não tenho tanto tempo de vida para desperdiçar e se não falarmos de coisas que importam agora, talvez amanhã seja _tarde_ _demais_."

"Eu não gosto quando você começa a falar desse jeito."

"E você acha que eu gosto de discutir sobre um futuro que definitivamente _não tenho_? Não, mas é necessário." respirou fundo e remexeu na touca que cobria sua cabeça, finalmente a atirando para longe. Observei em silêncio o contorno de seu couro cabeludo liso e ergui os dedos para tocar a pele fragilizada, acarinhando-a de leve.

Edward soltou mais um longo suspiro e deixou que minhas digitais passeassem por sua cabeça, até se afastar e me olhar de um jeito que fez meu coração se encolher dentro de mim.

"Me desculpe." ouvi-o suplicar. "Sei que exagero em minhas piadas e que mais pareço um louco mórbido em alguns momentos, mas, Bella, estou cansado de ver todas as pessoas que já conheci na vida sentindo pena de mim, como se eu precisasse desse tipo de sentimento horrível. E não quero que você comece a sentir o mesmo também."

"Eu nunca sentiria isso por você, Edward."

"Já imaginou como vai ser daqui para frente? Consegue se visualizar daqui há um, dois anos?"

Tentei falar algo, mas minha voz estava comprimida pelas emoções que as palavras dele me causavam.

"A mim parece inevitável não imaginar um futuro melhor para você..."

"Edward, não-"

"Talvez você seja uma autora de _best-sellers_ daqui um tempo. Da lista do _The New York Times_, como sempre sonhou." ele me ignorou, sorrindo de canto, mas sem deixar de esconder o fio de melancolia que havia ali.

"Não vai ser… _nunca_ vai ser… eu não..." era como se as palavras se acovardassem e recuassem para um canto de minha mente que era inacessível.

"Não, não vai ser. Sim, vai ser. E de novo, sim, você irá. É o seu futuro, Bella. Todos passam por momentos difíceis e superam. Por que seria diferente com você? Você _aprenderá _a superar. _Um dia_…"

"Eu não quero conversar sobre isso." falei sentindo a garganta arder de forma repentina.

"Bella-"

"Não!" eu o interrompi, notando meu timbre sair um pouco mais afetado que o normal, consequência da angústia que eu provava agora bem na ponta de minha língua. "Eu não quero falar sobre _porra nenhuma disso_. Me recuso, isso é… é _absurdo_!"

"Pode até ser um absurdo, mas é algo real que a cada dia que passa se torna mais concreto. Daqui a pouco será _inevitável_."

"Você fala como se quisesse desistir de tudo. Como se não tivesse mais razões para lutar." revidei, magoada.

"Ao contrário, todos os dias, desde que descobri que tinha a merda dessa doença eu luto para ficar bem, para ser o cara que você ama, para ser o filho que meus pais sempre tiveram orgulho. Acontece que agora não depende mais de mim, Bella. Eu cheguei a um ponto em que, ou aceito o que está reservado a mim ou passo o tempo que me resta choramingando como um velho rabugento e mal agradecido."

"Isso tudo... é como se você estivesse sempre se despedindo de mim."

As pontas de seus dedos tocaram a curva de meu queixo, forçando-me a encará-lo. Por um segundo eu reconheci a chama verde que irradiava de seu olhar só para no instante seguinte notá-la desaparecendo em meio à escuridão.

"A vida é uma constante despedida, meu amor. É por isso que a gente precisa priorizar o _agora _e esquecer um pouco o _depois. _Porque muitas vezes o _depois_ não chega a existir."

"Céus, isso é insano! Você não pode se entregar assim, Edward, há outras possibilidades, os medicamentos, a quimio-"

"Bella, eu não estou me entregando. Apenas aceito os fatos como eles são. No estado em que eu estou, passar por uma nova sessão de quimioterapia seria dar um tiro no próprio pé. O cân-, essa _merda_ já está espalhada por todo meu corpo, não há muita coisa a se fazer agora."

"N-não é… justo, você é tão jovem." sibilei secamente, fazendo um esforço enorme para não desabar em um choro que parecia incontrolável àquela altura.

"É, talvez viver não seja muito justo no fim das contas, mas ainda assim é compensável. É como o Emmett sempre diz, se a vida te der limões, esqueça a limonada, compre uma garrafa de tequila e fique bêbado até cair!" ele disse e, para minha surpresa, ouvi uma risada pequena escapando por entre meus lábios.

Os olhos de esmeralda tão familiares pairaram sobre meu rosto e eu aos poucos escutei meu riso murchando até se transformar em um silêncio calmante. Observei apreensiva quando as mãos muito pálidas subiram de volta ao meu rosto, acariciando minha pele de forma tão delicada. Edward movia apenas as pontas dos dedos em minhas bochechas e o vai e vem de seu toque fez surgir um sorriso fraco em minha boca, espelho daquele que ele trazia nos lábios naquele momento.

"Sempre vou lembrar de você assim, sorridente, linda como nenhuma outra garota que eu tenha conhecido. Seu sorriso, Bella… acho que nunca vi algo tão maravilhoso em toda a minha vida." ele sussurrou, traçando a curva quase nula de meus lábios muito trêmulos.

A gentileza de suas ações fizeram todas as minhas guardas despencarem. E de repente eu me vi exposta diante de Edward, fraca e apavorada. Assim que senti as lágrimas turvando minha visão, não tive outra alternativa a não ser literalmente colidir contra o corpo magro que durante tantos anos havia sido a minha fortaleza, o único local em que eu me sentia segura de verdade.

E como sempre ali estava o abraço familiar, me acolhendo e confortando, mesmo quando quem deveria confortar era eu. Assim que senti suas mãos amarradas em minha cintura, soltei a respiração de forma aliviada, reconhecendo a paz que apenas ele me trazia em gestos tão pequenos.

Abracei-o com uma força que até eu não sabia que existia dentro de mim. Abracei-o como se minha vida dependesse daquele contato físico; como se com aquele aperto nossos corpos pudessem se conectar e permanecer daquela forma para sempre.

Meu coração reconheceu o dele em questão de segundos; passou a bater violentamente em meu peito, espancando meu corpo e abrandando minha alma.

"Me… me perdoe…" pedi em meio a soluços, com raiva e mágoa por ser tão fraca a ponto de me deixar levar por aquele tipo de emoção. Eu só estava piorando as coisas para ele, o que não era justo.

Edward limpou meu rosto molhado pelo choro sem dizer uma palavra, me oferecendo um de seus muitos sorrisos gentis dos quais eu tanto adorava.

Beijei a palma de sua mão gelada e ele estalou um selinho em minha testa, me fazendo derramar mais algum punhado de lágrimas.

"Eu amo você muito mais do que consigo descrever, Bella." ele soprou em meus cabelos e eu apertei a gola de sua camisa enquanto soluçava alto contra seu pescoço.

_Não era justo, não era justo, não era justo…_

Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer? Em qual parte do caminho nós havíamos errados?

"Não é culpa de ninguém, amor. As coisas são como devem ser. Sem culpados. É aquela coisinha chata que todo mundo chama de destino…"

"N-não deveria ser assim… não é justo." repeti pela milésima vez naquela noite.

"Aprender a viver é uma bosta mesmo. Mas se alguém me perguntar se todos esses anos que vivi foram válidos, eu vou responder que valeram a pena. _Pra caralho._"

"Eu amo você." sibilei simplesmente, puxando seu rosto para junto do meu. Os lábios de Edward estavam muito ressecados e acariciavam os meus de forma receosa, avançando e recuando ao mesmo tempo.

Não existia sensação igual aquela.

O melhor beijo da minha vida.

Ali, nos braços dele eu me encontrava, como se uma parte de mim perdida no tempo enfim retornasse para casa, encontrando a metade correspondente. Como o perfeito encaixe de um quebra-cabeças.

Porque era assim que éramos. A metade de um todo. Duas almas que, quando unidas, formavam apenas uma. Para sempre.

"Bella, quero que você me prometa uma coisa." ele falou, salpicando minhas têmporas com selinhos ásperos e incrivelmente gentis.

"E o que seria?"

"_Viva_. Por mim. Por _nós._ Mas principalmente por você. Porque só assim eu vou ficar bem."

"Edward-"

"Eu _sempre_ vou estar com você, Bella. Somos parte um do outro e enquanto você se manter viva, eu estarei vivo. Bem aqui," ele empurrou o indicador no lado esquerdo de meu peito. "e isso jamais vai mudar. É eterno."

"Prometo… _tentar_. Só que eu tenho… tanto medo." gemi, enxugando meus olhos com a manga do moletom.

Um soluço torturado escapou de meus lábios quando eu novamente o senti enroscar os braços em meu corpo, me trazendo de volta para mais perto. Dessa vez o beijo aconteceu de forma aflita, sedenta, _desesperadora. _Havia fome na maneira como sua língua traçava a minha e eu me segurei naquela sensação como um náufrago que busca a segurança de um solo firme para voltar a pisar.

"Eu estou _apavorado_. Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. Nós… não deveríamos estar aqui agora. Eu deveria estar te levando para jantar e te fazendo dormir em minha cama no fim da noite. Ou roubando você por um fim de semana inteiro só para te levar para algum local isolado do resto do mundo, onde eu pudesse passar o dia inteiro perto de você, _dentro_ de você…"

E dizendo isso, sua boca novamente cobriu a minha, apertando o beijo como se quisesse tatuá-lo ali. Acariciei seus ombros de um jeito delicado e juntos nós encontramos o compasso perfeito daquela sinfonia agridoce.

"Céus, eu te amo… te amo tanto…" soprei ainda notando sua boca instigando a minha. Ele riu contra minha língua e só então eu senti o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas atingindo meu paladar.

"Bella…." ouvi-o chamar sem fôlego algum tempo depois. Seus dedos faziam cócegas na curva de meu pescoço, indo e vindo sobre minha pele como as ondas do mar.

"O quê?"

"As coisas não serão nada fáceis, eu sei disso. Mas o tempo vai se encarregar de pegar você pela mão e te guiar. E eu vou estar por perto. Como seu _anjo da guarda particular_. Isso é, se eu não me apaixonar por nenhuma anjinha loira e de peitos esculpidos pelos deuses…"

"Bobo" eu ri, voltando a abraçá-lo.

"Você é e sempre será a melhor de todas as coisas que me ocorreram nessa vida. E eu te amo mais do que consigo explicar."

"Eu também. Muito. _Pra sempre_." murmurei, beijando-o no rosto repetidas vezes.

E durante o resto da madrugada os braços frágeis de Edward me cercaram, formando a prisão que eu tanto adorava. Vez ou outra eu me certificava de que ele estava agasalhado o suficiente e recebia piadinhas por estar tremendo por causa do frio. Mas nada daquilo importava naquele momento. Apenas ele e a certeza de que aquela noite ficaria gravada em minha memória pelo resto dos meus anos.

Quando os primeiros raios da manhã surgiram, rasgando as nuvens e iluminando pouco a pouco o mar, ergui os olhos para fitar o perfil do homem que eu aprendi a amar quando nem sabia o verdadeiro significado daquele sentimento. Ele ainda era o mesmo menino que eu secretamente chamava de herói, o príncipe encantado que me mostrou um lado da vida que eu jamais imaginei que existia e por fim o amigo sábio que trazia paz ao meu espírito e confortava meu coração nas horas difíceis.

"Eu amo você…" sussurrei junto ao seu ouvido, sentindo na pele os efeitos do calor frio do sol e dos dedos de Edward mapeando cada curva de meu corpo.

"Assim como eu amo você." ele respondeu de volta, deixando um beijo suave em minha têmpora e então repousou o queixo no alto de minha cabeça.

"Quero que você se lembre de que, não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, eu sempre estarei com você, Bella." seu hálito quente soprou na lateral de meu rosto e meus olhos logo cerraram em resposta. "Como o sol de todas as manhãs, eu nunca vou abandonar você. E você vai ser muito feliz, meu amor. Conquiste esse mundo por mim, isso já me será suficiente."

Edward partiu exatas duas semanas depois da nossa noite mágica na praia gelada de Hastings e, como sempre, estava certo: não era nada fácil conviver com aquilo. Nada no mundo nos prepara para o momento mais dilacerante de todos. Não existia dor maior e a cura naquelas horas estava longe de existir.

Mas ele também estava certo ao dizer que o tempo iria guiar meus passos quando a agonia dos primeiros instantes começasse a esvair.

Sem a mínima noção dos acontecimentos ao meu redor, vi os dias cederem espaços às semanas, pouco a pouco levando embora as horas, os minutos e os segundos. Em alguns momentos eu simplesmente despertava do torpor que habitava meu corpo, mas minha mente - desligada do mundo - só fazia vagar em um estado surreal. Como se minha vida fosse uma eterna folha de papel em branco.

Eu sabia que estava preocupando todos aqueles que me amavam e muitas vezes tentava reagir, mas a dor era tão grande, que qualquer ação - por menor que fosse - causava um estado devastador em minha alma. Marcas permanentes. Como tatuagens invisíveis.

_Reaja! _, era o que eu ouvia em forma de um eco constante. _Reaja por mim, por você, por ele..._

"Me desculpe, eu... eu não consigo... eu não consigo." me pegava repetindo no silêncio da noite, quando mais uma vez meu corpo muito fatigado se recusava a se entregar a inconsciência.

Sem saber como, atravessei o primeiro mês sem a presença _dele_, existindo ao invés de realmente _viver. _ Entretanto, como um eterno jogo de xadrez, algo fora dos meus planos aconteceu, me colocando literalmente _no chão._

Quem diria que uma simples visita ao médico, forçada por minha mãe, para resolver problemas de uma insônia incurável seria a mola que iria me impulsionar de volta à vida?

Nem em meus melhores sonhos eu iria prever que aquilo pudesse ocorrer. E antes que me desse conta, havia esperança dentro de mim e principalmente, havia amor. Um sentimento tão grande que parecia a ponto de me rasgar ao meio.

"Como é possível?" era a pergunta que rondava meus lábios de maneira descrente. "Deus, como... e-eu não... é inacreditável."

"Você está com pouco mais de 17 semanas." disse o médico e eu o fitei, perplexa.

"Quatro meses e meio." sibilei, instantaneamente sentindo a mente invadida por memórias que mesclavam dor, saudade e amor.

As lembranças me guiaram direto para a última vez que senti Edward em minha pele, suas mãos encaixando em cada uma de minhas curvas para então me guiar a um lugar sagrado, onde ele e eu construíamos estrelas.

Havia sido pouco antes do pesadelo se iniciar, em uma época que - ao meu olhar – agora parecia muito distante; o fim do semestre na faculdade, a maratona de loucuras e viradas. Claro que eu esquecera de tomar o anticoncepcional. Claro que fizemos sexo sem camisinha, afinal, não havia necessidade de preservativos quando eu tomava pílula. E, diante das circunstâncias, era _óbvio_ que eu engravidaria.

Mas todos esses fatos não eram suficientes para me tirar do estado de perplexidade.

Seria esse um _milagre?_ Eu não saberia dizer. Sabia apenas que aquela notícia fora o empurrão para que eu pudesse acordar.

De repente eu me sentia _viva_ novamente.

Com um grande esforço, eu consegui obter meu grau na Universidade de Oxford, à essa altura estava no sétimo mês de gravidez. Meus pais estavam sempre ao meu lado, incentivando-me a seguir em frente, pelo bem de meu filho e pelo meu próprio.

Os pais de Edward também estavam ali para me ajudar e eu era grata por isso. Esme era um misto de dor e conforto e eu amava quando minha sogra me visitava, pois ela - mais do que ninguém - entendia a confusão de sentimentos que tomava conta de mim.

"Você sabia que Edward andou pela primeira vez antes de completar um ano?" Esme comentou em uma de suas visitas.

"Isso não me surpreende. Ele sempre foi agitado e inquieto."

"Ele era o bebê mais lindo que já vi na vida." eu ri e ela me lançou um olhar cúmplice. "É, eu sei que todas as mães falam isso, mas juro que no caso do meu filho isso é verdade. Edward era tão bonito... e doce. Ah, como eu sinto falta do meu menino ruivinho correndo pela casa."

Meus olhos automaticamente aguaram e eu suspirei fundo, alisando minha barriga enorme.

"Tenho certeza de que esse garotinho, ou garotinha, será tão agitado quanto o pai. Olha só como chuta forte!" murmurei e peguei a mão de Esme para colocá-la sobre meu ventre. Meu bebê retribuiu o carinho dando mais alguns pares de chutes, o que nos deixava em um misto de choro e risos.

"Você será uma ótima mãe, Bella. Disso eu tenho certeza."

"Obrigada, Esme." sorri sem graça, fitando minha barriga.

"Edward deve estar muito feliz, onde quer que ele esteja."

"Ele está aqui, Esme. Dentro de mim. Protegendo e cuidando do _nosso_ filho."

E mesmo sem a presença física, eu o sentia ao meu lado a cada novo dia. Era como ele um dia falara, aconteça o que acontecer estaria próximo, como um _anjo da guarda particular._

Quando Joshua veio ao mundo, literalmente revolucionando minha vida tão desestruturada, eu voltei a experimentar a paz que somente Edward me dava e senti meus passos serem colocados de volta no trilho.

Em um piscar de olhos ali estava eu, mais viva do que nunca, encontrando em cada pequeno gesto de meu filho um pouco do homem que eu amava, desde a cor dos olhos, passando pelo sorriso alegre até chegar na personalidade bem humorada que lhe era tão característica.

O tempo se encarregou de revelar que Josh era a cópia fiel do pai. Charmoso, de olhar atento, curioso e de língua afiada. Era inteligente o suficiente para chocar as pessoas com seus comentários astutos demais para uma criança tão pequena. Mas ele havia herdado também uma doçura infinita, a qual Edward exibia apenas para mim.

Meu ruivinho era a minha vida agora,_ literalmente_.

E ali estávamos nós, cinco anos depois, refazendo o caminho que levava até a praia fria cercada pelas pedras que me encantavam desde que eu era muito pequena.

"Olha, mãe, olha a cor dessa aqui." a voz macia de Josh brincou em meus ouvidos e eu ofereci a mão para pegar a pedrinha azulada que o deixara fascinado.

"Wow, é linda, meu amor. Que tal se nós fôssemos até a outra ponta da praia procurar por mais dessas, só que de cores diferentes? Ouvi dizer que no final da curva há pedrinhas amarelas, vermelhas, roxas…"

"Até roxa, mamãe?" Josh arregalou seus imensos olhos verdes de maneira surpresa ao me fitar.

"Até roxa, pequenino. Vamos lá?"

"A gente pode apostar uma corrida? Duvido que você não me alcance na corrida." minha pequena bolinha de energia sibilou, atiçando-me. Os cabelos desalinhados de meu filho eram exatamente iguais aos de Edward, ao ponto de assustar por causa de tanta semelhança.

"Ah, é? Então quem chegar por último vai comer as minhocas do balde de pescaria do vô Charlie." murmurei, já em posição de corrida.

Gargalhei alto quando Josh saiu em disparada pela praia praticamente deserta, as perninhas tão aceleradas que quase batiam em suas costas. Corri sem pressa atrás dele, sentindo o calor familiar fazendo cócegas em meu coração.

Observando meu filho assim, tão livre e cheio de vida, eu não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser agradecer ao responsável por manter meus pés firmes quando eu acreditei que nunca mais seria capaz de caminhar por meus próprios passos.

Suspirando forte, eu deixei os olhos vagarem momentaneamente em direção às ondas do mar calminhas, abrindo um sorriso enorme ao permitir que os raios de sol tocassem minha pele de forma doce e familiar.

"Obrigada por me mostrar que para tudo existe um propósito que só o tempo é capaz de nos ensinar e que nem sempre o fim é realmente a última linha de chegada. E por estar aqui, presente, como o meu anjo da guarda e o amor da minha vida. Eu te amo, Edward. _Para sempre_."

[...]

*Hastings: cidade litorânea localizada no sudeste da Inglaterra, no condado de East Susex, a uma hora de distância de Londres.

* * *

**Sim, eu sei que fui cruel ao matar o Edward (oh, meu Deus, eu ainda não acredito que fui capaz de matar o Edward), mas desde que comecei a me enveredar pelo mundo das fanfics, eu sempre tive vontade de escrever algo cujo um dos personagens principais partisse. Só ainda não tinha tido coragem de fazê-lo. Dessa vez eu consegui. **

**Espero que, acima de tudo, essa o/s seja uma lição de vida, tanto para mim, que a escrevi, quanto para vocês, que a leram. **

**E desde já agradeço por terem disponibilizado um tempo para lê-la.**

**Ok, agora podem me xingar nas reviews, eu deixo. hahahahaha **

**A gente se vê,**

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella. **

**p.s (ah, eu como amo ps's): é muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito bom voltar para cá! =D**


End file.
